Cissatrix Oneshot
by bellamione17
Summary: This oneshot shows what Bellatrix and Narcissa's relationship is like when they're alone together. **Contains blackcest. If you don't like it don't read it.


Bellatrix opened the front door and stepped outside into the cold night air. She looked around curiously. "Hello?" she called. –Silence-. "Hmm" she murmured. She decided that no one was there and turned to head back towards the door.

Suddenly, she heard someone shout "Boo!" She reflexively whipped out her wand and spun around… ready for a fight, but her bedeviled expression turned soft when she saw who was there.

"Cissy!" she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Narcissa smiled widely and hugged her older sister. "I came to see you!" she said cheerfully. "I missed you." She pulled away from the hug and gestured towards the door. "May I come in?"

"You certainly may," said Bellatrix, curtsying and stepping aside to let her sister through.

They entered the well-lit foyer and made there way into the sitting room. Bellatrix sat down on the dark green love seat in front of the coffee table, scooting over to make room for Narcissa who promptly sat down beside her.

"You look very pretty tonight, Cissy." Bellatrix said with a smile. Narcissa's expression was completely blank. She appeared to be lost in thought. "Are you ok?" Bella asked worriedly.

Just then, without any warning, the younger witch snapped out of her trance and grabbed her sister's face with both hands, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

At first, Bellatrix resisted, but as soon as she felt her sister's soft lips against her own she completely melted, letting go entirely.

"Oh, Cissy…" she moaned into the kiss. Narcissa let Bellatrix's eager hands unbutton her shirt as she tangled her fingers in her sister's hair. "You can't even imagine how much I've missed you, Bella," Narcissa said breathlessly.

"You're wrong," said Bellatrix before ripping the rest of her sister's shirt from her body. "I can."

She grabbed Narcissa's hand and pulled her into the bedroom, kicking the door closed with her foot. Narcissa couldn't wait any longer. She released herself from Bella's grip and tossed her onto the bed, climbing on top of her and moving in to kiss her neck.

"Uh uh uh." Bellatrix teased in a singsong voice, waving her finger and pushing her sister away. "I don't think you remember how this works." She pushed Narcissa off her and flipped her over, reversing their positions. "I'm always in charge," she said with a smirk.

Narcissa smiled seductively and closed her eyes, spreading herself out on the bed and flipping her hair back. "You can have me," she breathed. Bellatrix meowed playfully, her hand mimicking a cat's claws. Without delay, she pounced on her younger sister, immediately going for her neck.

She kissed up and down her sister's tender neck, letting her chaotic hair brush over Narcissa's face before moving down to her collarbones. She placed light kisses all across them, nipping at them ever so slightly as her lips glided over her lover's skin.

Narcissa moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut. Bellatrix continued to kiss down her sister's body, making sure to get her chest, stomach, and hips. When she reached Narcissa's dripping wet core, she blew cold air onto it, causing the younger witch to shiver and let out a squeal of pleasure.

The older witch then brought her tongue to her sister's thigh. Licking all the way up to where she so desperately craved to be touched, but not quite getting there.

She let her fingers dance over her sister's core, her fingertips brushing over her clit ever so slightly. She eventually pulled her hand away and looked up at her sister who was looking back at her with pleading, desperate eyes.

Bella simply nodded and decided to get right to it. Without warning, she shoved two fingers into Narcissa's opening and began thrusting them in and out. The blonde witch let out a scream of pleasure and threw her head back. She had never felt pleasure like this, not even when they two of them were young.

A lock of messy black hair fell over Bellatrix's face as she concentrated on pumping her fingers in and out of her sister. Narcissa moaned loudly and Bellatrix felt a rush of wetness to her own core. She winced slightly but quickly returned to her work. She so desperately wanted to taste her sister.

"I want you to cum for me, Cissy," she whispered in her ear. That was it for Narcissa. Those few words that escaped her sister's mouth were enough to send her crashing over the edge. Her back arched and she screamed Bella's name as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her scream was so loud that it probably shook the entire forest. Moments later she dropped onto the bed, panting hard, eyes still closed.

Bellatrix snuggled in close to Narcissa and whispered in her ear "Was that good?"

Narcissa tried to speak but she didn't have words. She gave up and nodded her head. Even though she had not yet fully recovered, she jumped up and pinned Bellatrix down on the bed, raising one eyebrow as she looked into her sister's dark eyes.

Bellatrix responded with a look of intense desire, signaling Narcissa to begin. She spread her sister's legs and slowly lowered her head. She then licked up the length of her core. Bellatrix gasped and a shiver went down her spine. She whimpered softly as Narcissa began to run her tongue slowly over her clit.

The older witch let her dark curls fall over her face as her head fell back against the headboard of the bed. Narcissa's slow concentrated movements were enough to make her cum instantly, but Bella tried to hold back. She didn't want this moment to end.

Narcissa could tell how close Bella was, so she decided to increase speed. She slowly began to move faster and faster until Bella couldn't take it anymore. She screamed Narcissa's name and released her grip on the bed sheets, giving herself to her sister entirely.

Bellatrix lay on the bed, eyes closed, heart pounding. It took her a good five minutes to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes, she saw that her sister had fallen asleep. She leaned in and kissed her on her forehead before pulling the covers over the two of them and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
